Time to Forget
by Sueona
Summary: For the birthday contest of Asami at Club Sion.


Title: Time to Forget

Username: sueona

Characters/Pairings: Asami/Akihito, Kirishima, and Suoh

Warning: Angst.

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does. I do not make any profit from this story.

Notes: Hello readers. I know I haven't been posting much and it is almost the dead line. Mood swings have been rough this month and it is hard to focus on anything lately, including my writing. I hope this story for Club Sion contest will be good. Enjoy and please tell me what you think.

The night was warm in the late summer but it didn't matter to him as he was inside a famous club. He sat there with his two guards, today them being his close friends, not employees. His gold eyes stared at the woman dancing on top of Suoh's lap. He could see his friend's eyes clouded from the alcohol that they have been drinking since three in the afternoon. It was his birthday and he told business to go to hell for the day. He had to be away from it all. Today not only marked his birth, it also marked his decent into the underworld. He spoke, "Your wife is going to kill you."

Suoh turned his eyes away from the striper to his close friend. He could see the haunting memories in those sharp gold eyes. It was one of the reasons they stood by his side on this date. He raised his glass, speaking, "What would Takaba-kun say to you being here?" He had to get Asami out of the dark place and into a brighter light. Gold eyes turned to him, showing he was trying to understand the question. Only on this date did the man let loose.

Asami looked back to the famous girl of the club as she slid her body up his. He spoke with a smirk, "He would yell and whine. He would call me a bastard like always. It doesn't matter. I do what I please." Akihito was close to him, but there were some things he would never show the boy. This side that he continued to have every year was one of them. He will lose himself today. He would drink until he forgot that day long ago that ruined his chances at a normal life. He got here because he couldn't stand the justice system.

Kirishima replied as he pushed up his glasses, "We all are going to be in the dog house if our partners found out about this." He watched as his friend got another drink. He would follow Asami to the end. He would lay down his life for him if that was what Asami asked for.

Asami chuckled, "Speak for yourselves. I make the rules." He rose his glass to the air. He had the money and power. Sadly with all that, he couldn't do the one thing he swore to do since he was fifteen. The woman behind bars proved that. He saw her every chance he got but they couldn't touch each other. They only could talk through a thick layer of glass. He drowned his drink, feeling nothing as the woman leaned close to him. Her breasts against his toned chest. It made him feel not a damn thing. He didn't make him forget the haunting memories on his fifteenth birthday either. He ordered, "Another drink and keep them coming."

Suoh remarked, "The kid will be trouble for a while if he found out. I… I hate to say this… this but he is running me down chasing him all over the city."

Kirishima muttered, "I have to agree. We aren't like we used to be, Ryuuichi."

"He keeps you on your toes. It is good to keep you both grounded in our world." Asami remarked as the woman climbed on the pole spinning around with her head flown back. No. This wasn't right but when did he do right. He has forgotten what it was like to walk the straight line. He became what people feared.

Suoh set down his drink and spoke freely, "That is true, my friend, but he can attract danger. He doesn't listen as is. It will be even harsher if he was upset. He doesn't think when he is upset."

Kirishima saw the danger glint in those gold eyes. He put his hand on the other man's shoulder and stated, "If it is your desire for us to throw our lives down for him, we will."

Asami leaned back, relaxing again. What was it about the boy that drove him to protect him? It was thrilling with the troublemaker. He hasn't had that thrill for a long time. He swore it would pass and he would get bored, but he hasn't. Every second of the day, Takaba showed him there was another thrill. He wasn't bored with the photographer. He knew it went deeper. He wasn't a fool or stupid. He knew chains were built around his heart, the lease ending up with the boy. Only if the other knew, would he be used? He doubted it. He couldn't see an ill will in Takaba. He chuckled, "He would be throwing a fit if he knew." He drowned another drink, ignoring the girl trying to squirm against him for attention. He stated, "He doesn't find out."

Suoh teased, "As long as you don't tell my wife. She has a mean left hook."

Kirishima laughed, "You got it bad, Suoh. My wife only throws me out of the house."

"I think my kitten tops both of your wives." Asami remarked with a chuckle. He glanced to his friends to see them nod their heads at him. He pushed the girl away from him to see envy in her eyes. He ordered, "More drinks." Tonight he will forget what he couldn't protect and still couldn't protect. She will wait for him like always, behind bars and glass. Only if he could feel her warmth once again, it would make his world much brighter in the darkness he chose for himself.

An hour later, the night air was warm. Suoh took a step, trying not to fall face forward. It wasn't easy walking alone, now he had his friend to carry back to his condo. He was thankful he was already close. Kirishima ahead of them, opening the door. He entered to see lights on. His awareness kicked in until Kirishima pointed to the troublemaker lying on the couch. He raised an eyebrow. Asami pulled away from him. His friend was drunk but there was a glint in those eyes as they landed on the curled pale body on the couch.

Kirishima said, "I'll put him in your bed. Let Suoh help you in the bedroom." He picked up the boy who squirmed in his grip.

"Let go! Go screw yourself!"

Asami smirked as his friend tried to hold onto the struggling kitten. He stepped forward, grabbing the boy into his arms. In seconds, the photographer calmed down, curling closer to him. His heart raced.

"Asami. You smell like perfume. Bastard."

"That's my boy." Asami whispered as he struggled to get to his room with the boy in his arms. For a while, he forgot everything. Now, he wanted to sleep, letting go of the harsh chains around his body from his failure. It should have been him that night that killed the bastard. Instead it was her, protecting him from the harm. He flopped onto the bed, Akihito curling closer to him. He did ponder why the boy came before sleep lulled him into its darkness.


End file.
